I'm NOT Danny Phantom
by Stars Of Light
Summary: When the world discovers that Danny Phantom is half ghost and goes to Caspher High, Dash Baxter takes the stand as the young hero. But will his plan backfire when he begins getting messages from DP, an unknown blackmailer that has a scary amount of power.
1. I'm NOT a Liar

**posted- november 2, 2015 (edited november 20, 2015)**

 **next update- after 15 reviews**

* * *

 **Chapter One: I'm NOT a Liar**

 _I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you."_

 _-_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

The more a lie is told, the more people start believing its truth. As much as it's said, it doesn't change the fact that it's a lie. It does, however, change the way people would look at you, how they talk to you, and how they feel towards you. The moment their eyes rest upon you, they are constantly remind about this one idea, which gets stronger each day. It would get too strong, and way over board that you start believing it yourself. If it goes out, if you slip and/or mess up, it would hurt everyone including yourself.

So why do we lie?

I knew what my choices were when I was standing in front of the entire school during lunch. I could tell the truth and move on with my life, or I could say the answer everyone was hoping for, the lie.

I hesitated before making my choice: "Yes, it's true."

After that, the cafeteria went crazy, yelling, shouting, moving and pushing in all directions. ' _Maybe I could get away with this_?' I thought, knowing that a simple just kidding or April fools, wasn't going to save me. And now ladies and gentlemen, the part of the story that threatens everything I have done, in the present and in the pass. I jerked when a sound came from my pocket, pulling out my phone and glanced at the text I got from an unfamiliar number. I unlocked my phone and saw the text:

wanna play a game? it's called im not danny phantom. spoiler alert: you lose dash baxter

-DP

 **But let's start from the beginning shall we?**

"Oh my, Dash! Look at this." called my mother from the living room. I raced down the stairs and saw that my family was surrounding TV, so close to the screen as if it were going to run away. The channel was turned on the news, which no one (at least in my family) watches, unless it's important.

"How can you be so certain? I mean, if you are correct this can change history as we know it!" asked a blonde young women, in a dressed suit. She was sitting in a blue couch across form a middle age man, who looked tired and excited with dark hair, and green eyes.

"After receiving a sample of Danny Phantom blood, I realize that it was different than other ghost's blood, simply by the fact that it was blood, mixed in with ectoplasm. I had already… predicted that he was… different for a while, due to the fact that he fights his own kind and claims to be a hero. The reason humanity never believes this was true because all ghost are evil. 'But then again, does that make all humans evil?' As quoted by Danny Phantom himself. Coming from a long history with ghosts, I realize that no one was taking this seriously, or even considering the fact that Danny Phantom could be good. This is proof. Danny Phantom can bleed blood, and ectoplasm. Therefore he isn't fully dead, but instead fully alive. I have come to the conclusion that Danny Phantom goes to the high school, Casper High, and I ask for him to step forward to me, a friend, and explain his story. Something I been wanting to know for a while now."

The woman began to ask more questions, but I didn't hear them. Danny Phantom wasn't dead? He had a human side? He goes to my school? This was way too much to take in. I paced around the kitchen table, having so many questions. How did he die- err half die? Who is he? Why didn't he tell the world he isn't full ghost?

I glance at the screen, looking at a picture of a muscular, white haired, and green eyed hero.

' _If I were him, things would have turned out differently_.' I though, with the dreams of money and fame dancing in my head.

The hallways of Casper high school were crowed with screaming teens, and crying fan girls. It's not like people weren't expecting this, the great Danny Phantom goes to our school. I walked in another few steps before a hush came over the crowd. A short Latina cheerleader came up to me with her two dogs following behind her, Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Gray, and Star Cruz.

"It's you isn't it?" Paulina asked, with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act dumb, we all know your Danny Phantom." My heart stop, my eyes widen, and everything froze.

"Well, are you?" she asked, wanting confirmation. My mouth was stuck wide open, and I flew to the bathroom, pushing everyone out my way. I swigged the door open and lock it shut, before anyone else could get in. I washed my face with cold water and stared at my own reflection.

'They just believe it was me? I mean, it could make sense physical wise, but-'

I stopped. I wasn't here alone. I heard someone cough and then gagged. _Gross._ I though, before hearing a click, and a small boy come out grinning at me in a freaky way.

 _Fenturd_.

He went to the sink right next to where I was standing and rinse out his mouth. He finishes and then walked out of the bathroom, like nothing ever happen. What did he eat something bad?

I glanced at his now wet sink, and saw water mixed with orange. A red-orange? I walked into the stall he was in and saw it. Danny Fenton had puked blood.

Everyone was after me that day, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw earlier, and refused to drink water the rest of the day, just it case it had some blood in it. English class went by slowly. Fenturd, Mason, and the geeky kid sat in a row right in front of me and Kwan.

"You know Dash, you can tell me anything." Kwan whispered, still trying to get the 'I'm Danny Phantom,' secret out of me. I ignored him and quickly pulled out my phone, searching puking blood causes on google, clicking on the frist website that came up:

 _"Vomiting blood (hematemesis) is the regurgitation of stomach contents mixed with blood, or the regurgitation of blood only. Vomiting blood sounds jarring, but in some cases, it may be triggered by minor causes such as swallowing blood from a mouth injury or from a nosebleed."_

A sign of relief flew over me, that is until I clicked on the second website:

 _"Bleeding in your upper gastrointestinal tract (mouth, esophagus, stomach and upper small intestine) from peptic ulcers or torn **blood** vessels is a common cause of **vomiting blood**. Call 911 or your local emergency number **if vomiting blood** causes dizziness after standing, rapid, shallow breathing or other signs of shock."_

I shut my phone down, and placed it face down on my desk. _'It's Fenturd_ ,' I thought, _'Why should I care anyways?'_

And now, ladies and gentlemen, comes the moment that you have read in the begin of the story: _The Lie._

"Dash is it true?" "Dash is Danny Phantom!" "He has to be Danny Phantom!" screamed the crowds of freshmans, sophomores, juniors, and even seniors, all gathered at the lunchroom, staring at me on top of a strudy lunch table.

"Yes, it's true."

The shoutung, the screaming, and then the text:

wanna play a game? it's called im not danny phantom. spoiler alert: you lose dash baxter -DP

"You're not Danny Phantom."

The words struck me. I knew I wasn't him, and could never be him, but it still hurt. I guess that somewhere in my mind, I did believe that I was him in attempt to not feel guilty in any way. I slammed my gym locker, letting my head swing down in shame. Dreaming rules out reality, but reality always win.

"Dash, are you crazy! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you can get into?"

Meet my good friend, Kwan Chang. I've only known him for two years, but we are insanely close. He's the smarter version of me, staying to the low and out of trouble. He has a background of living with a perfect family, a mother and father and five years old little sister. Sometimes I wish I were him, free of rules and rewarded with gallons of trust.

"I know," I began, swigging my gym bag on my shoulder.

"Why even try making up a lie like that?" Kwan asked me.

I shook my head. "They just assume it was me so-"

"So you just went along?"

"I though it would be fun. Being somebody amazing like that, you know?" I said, not good excuse but haven't you ever wanted to be someone else for a while? Just to show everyone you're a different kind a person than who they really think you are? Well, I didn't want to be Dash Baxter anymore, I wanted to be Danny Phantom.

"Actually I believed it, until someone texted me and I put two and two together." He said, as we made our way out the school and began our dark walk home.

"Who texted you?" I asked as Kwan reached into his bag and pulled out his phone, blinding me with it's light as I read the text.

hey kwan. i don't trust a lot of my friends, hbu? -DP

I grabbed his phone reading and re-reading each and every word again and again. I haven't seen another text from him since lunch earlier that day, and I was just assuming it was some freshman trying to scare me off. What did this guy want from my life?

"Do you know this guy?" Kwan asked, grabbing his phone back, stopping in his steps.

"No," I answered, "but he texted me today, r-right after I told everyone…"

"A blackmailer? What does he? Maybe it's a friend?"

"A friend?" I said, a little too loud, "really Kwan, I highly doubt that."

Well, not everything is negative Dash," he said, "see you tomorrow."

It wasn't til the last few minutes I was about to fall asleep in my bed that I got a text. Slowly opening it, I finally decided that everything in my world is negative.

i don't think u will see him tmm, lol have a good night, it would be ur last

–DP

This DP guy wanted me to be outed as a liar. I'm NOT a liar.

* * *

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom) so I added a flashback and present thing in this chapter, it shouldn't be confusing. if they are any mistakes, they should be fixed within this week. What do you think is going to happen to Kwan? leave your answer in the reviews :) - stars of light**


	2. I'm NOT Bleeding Red

**posted: december 5, 2015 (edited december 20, 2015)**

 **next post: after 35 reviews**

 ** _A/N- the next update won't depend on the amount of reviews I get. I can't give you a date due to the fact that I update chapters a lot until I feel its perfect. I will update the next chapter no matter on how many reviews I get, it's just a benchmark for the amount of reviews I would like to get in the chapter. The reason I want some reviews it's just so I can get feed back from you guys to see how can I improve the story, and help my writing. Sorry if I seem desperate in anyways._**

 ** _Just clearing a few things up: Danny Fenton is still Danny Phantom, Dash is just pretending to be Phantom for fame. Some characters have not been reveal._**

 ** _WARNING- THIS STORY DOES CONTAINS VERY SMALL AMOUNTS OF BLOOD, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL ACTIONS AND INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'm NOT Bleeding Red**

 _"So fragile—the human body. Just one prick and it will draw blood. Just one bullet and the bleeding will never stop."_  
 _― Tiana Dalichov,_

The news went around quickly, almost over night. I was the subject on every single news story, school hallways, social media, and editors pages. At some points in my life I was incredibly happy, being able to be the hero in the world, giving hugs and blessing to children I didn't even know, yet still respected me. However, something would hit me back, telling me this isn't real, that I wasn't a hero, just a coward living an untruthful life. But, God it felt so real!

I continued my walk down the street, being mauled with fans and reporters, yelling out questions and speeches. I took a deep breathe in knowing I was no longer Dash Baxter, but a much more superior version. I was Danny Phantom. I waved to everyone I saw, with a smile smacked on my face, a smile that quickly turned into horror when a loud crash was heard. I looked up, and saw a ghost covered in metal armor, and flaming green hair, making it's way directly in front of me.

"What is this?" he said, in perfect English. I rocked on my heels backed and forth, unsure whether I should answer him or try to punch him. "Your not the ghost child." he said after a few moments of silence. The crowd began to whisper among themselves, while the reports' camera flash went on a endless shocking spree.

"I'll be careful with what I said, ghost." I told him with seemingly no fear, but honestly my insides where shaking so much, it was difficult to stand. I heard a few "oh's" and "tell him Phantom!," making me actually loose confident in myself. 'I can't fight him' I told myself, 'I'll lose... badly.'

The ghost gave me a sick smile. "Catch me," he said, " _ghost child_." And with that, the ghost was off, flying 2 feet from the ground in a slowly mocking way. I grunted at him, and ran as fast as a star football player could, which is pretty fast if you have been training with a tough coach for that past five years. The ghost in front of me, realizing I was faster than expected, shoot up towards the sky, waving down at me.

"Come on ghost child," he teased, "show everyone who you really are!" I gave him a angry starred, running through my options of what I could do, and there weren't many options. I looked around, and came up with a plan, a really stupid plan. I ran a bock or two, the ghost and crowd right behind me. I made a sharp right turn, where an alley was, behind a gate and barrels of garbage. I quickly climb the seven foot gate, and jump landing butt first in leftover meatloaf, half eaten apples, and banana peels. _'Well, I'm going to have a great hell of a time when I come tonight.'_

I grunted and pulled myself up and rolled over to a almost garbage clear sidewalk, walking down the alley searching to see if anyone was around, but nobody was there. It was just me and two ten story buildings, standing about six feet apart, with another gate on the other side, cover with more garbage. I shiver in disgusted and wanted to be actually able to see the sun again, and there was no way I was going to be able to climb the gate again.

 _'That ghost,_ ' I thought, _He knew I wasn't Danny Phantom, so that means he knew who really is. Why didn't he just tell the world who I was? Or beat me up in front of everyone and let me bleed in front of him. Why hasn't the real Danny Phantom kid come up yet, I mean he knows that I'm not him, and I'm pretty sure he would want to embarrass me in front of the whole entire world.'_

I felt my phone buzz from my pocket, and pulled it out slowly.

 **runnin away like a coward, lol this is a fun game, maybe u should stay in that alley. nah lets not end the game. not just yet -DP**

This is unbelievable, DP is everywhere, yet no where at the same time. I ran and began climbing a fire escape on one of the buildings. ' _There is no fucking way that I'm staying in this bitch range.'_ When I finally climbed over the ladder and started walking up the stairs, I took out my phone and evaluated the message thoroughly. ' _So DP wants me suffer but he doesn't want the game to end?'_ It wasn't hard to figure what he meant with that message, cause I began to hear faint cheers and laughs. When I reach the top of the stairs, the shouts were clear.

"GO BAXTER!" "GET HIM PHANTOM!" "TEAM DANNY PHANTOM, TEAM DASH BAXTER!" All belonging to the citizens of Amity Park.

Apparently Danny Phantom was now fighting the ghost, and DP had made it look like I "transformed" into him while I was fleeing. _'Oh, Lorddd_...'

"Your getting better Metal-head." he said in mid air, rubbing away some green substance from his lip. The young spirit's neon green eyes dancing playfully as he took the look of frustration on the opponent's shiny metallic face.

"Upgrade." he said simply,"And this time, I will have your pelt on my wall Whelp."

"Ugh. When are you going to realize that your not having my pelt on your freaking wall! That's gross... Not to mention creepy... And unsanitary... And illegal, and just down ri-" The sliver hair ghost manages to dodge a dozen or so bullets skillfully, that then exploded on the wall behind him. "Can you not? I'm kinda in the middle of a chant here!"

"Do you ever stop talking?" The hunk of metal roared and rushed towards the teen, ectoplasmic bullets floating the air where a second ago, the young specter had been floating. Counterattacking with some well roundhouse kicks for good measure, a cocky grin on the halfa's face.

I was cuddled on the edge on the building, watching "myself" beat the hell out of the ghost's ass.

"PHANTOM!" yelled a girl from a nearby building. I raised an eyebrow, ' _Don't I know her?_ ' She waved a thermos like object in air and toss it the hero. "Missing something?" commented an African boy. Catching the thermos with ease, Phantom faced the opponent, "Any last words?" he smirked.

"Yes actually." replied the mechanical voice of the clearly weaken ghost.

"And what would that be?" asked Phantom.

"Take. This. Whelp." And before he could react, two pincers of what looked like electricity jabbed into him, shocking him for a good two minutes before dissipating. The sharp intake from almost every member of the town. ' _He had suffer from worst, right_?'

"What... the fuck... was that?" leaned the teen, panting before each response. He was on his knees, which we now bleeding through is black jumpsuit from scraping them against the concrete.

"I told you," spoke the metal head who seemed much more energetic than before, "upgrade."

"What did you do?" The town's hero growled in a voice that could cut through steel, although it did this not seem to faze his opponent, who offered nothing but a heartless laugh. "I said, WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"You will find out soon enough, Ghost Child. So," he continued bending over so that he was face to face with the teen, "who's the best ghost hunter now?"

Phantom only chuckled and pushed himself off from the ground, with a smile that could kill birds. "Oh, I know the answer to this question. Not you!" And with that he was gone. He didn't fly away he was just gone, disappeared. I began to search around the premises, looking for Phantom, but he was gone.

I should be proud that people thought that it was me fighting, that I got away with it. _I never realized that it was so difficult to be the hero._

"Well it is difficult."

I turned around quickly, and saw the person that I was portraying looking at me, a high school kid covered in garbage. We look at each other for a good few minutes, before he broke the silence, "So your the kid, who is supposed to be me."

I didn't replied after that. I couldn't even look at him. "It's okay, actually," he said, "but don't expect this lie to survive." I felt my phone buzzed, and it buzzed rather loudly. "Your getting them too, aren't you?" I gave him a confused look, which I guess gave him the idea to further explain. "The texts." he muttered, before turn around and grabbing hold to the edge of the building, bend down and puked. Puking red blood.

 **lmfao did u forget about him?**

 ***new picture message!***

 **-DP**

* * *

 **this chapter was so hard to write... So I guess this answers some questions that Danny is NOT DP... Or is he...I'll update this only one more time , and then I'll probably update the 3rd chapter within the next three weeks if I have the time.**

 **WHO DO YOU THINK IS DP?:**

 **DANNY (3)**

 **DANI (1)**

 **VLAD (1)**

 **DAN (2)**

 **SAM (1)**

 **TUCKER (1)**

 **TECHUS (1)**

 **LEAVE YOUR GUESS IN THE REVIEWS! (YOU MAY GUESS MORE THAN ONCE!**

 **:** **-stars of light-**


	3. I'm NOT a Torturer

**posted- june 18, 2016 (edited june 19, 2016)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: I'm NOT a Torturer**_

 _"The greatest tragedy is not the brutality of the evil people, but rather the silence of the good people."_

 _-Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr_

I couldn't sleep that night, or the nights after that. I completely isolated myself from everyone, and refused to be anywhere but my bed for the first two weeks. _'Kwan…'_ I thought repeatedly, _'What have I done?_ '

Torture is the action or practice of inflicting severe pain on someone as a punishment or to force them to do or say something, or for the pleasure of the person inflicting the pain. Who deserves to be physical or mentally punished in such a way? Maybe I deserve it, but Kwan doesn't. Kwan has been called in as a missing person by his parents, last seen sleeping in his bedroom. Due to his bad relationship with his parents, he's been presumed as a runaway by the police, however the image DP sent me states otherwise. The image consists of a young Asian teen, in a cold dark cell wearing a collar with a chain that was tied to the metal cage he was in. He was sitting with his head in his knees and with one arm holding on one of the bars, as if it was some kind of protection, to make sure he wasn't picked up and moved somewhere else. He was naked and had bruises, cuts, and dried blood all over his body. There was only dirty water, and small pieces of what look like dog food or cereal in two bowls far away from him. He was living like an abused dog.

I lifted myself from my bed sticky with sweat, and rubbed my head trying to soothe an aching headache. _'I have to save him,'_ I thought, ' _I need to figure out who's DP and kill that son of a bitch.'_ I would think DP would stand for Danny Phantom, and the texter was just an angry Danny Phantom, mad at me for lying, but I learned yesterday that whoever was this DP guy, he was also sending texts to Danny Phantom. Who can have so much hate for me and Danny Phantom? I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow, and sent out my first text to DP:

 **The game is on.**

I walked down the empty halls of Casper High, already two hours late, I figure I might as well wait till second period was over, which was in a few minutes anyways. I made my way to the second floor bathroom and rinsed my face, starring at my reflection for a good 5 minutes. _'What have I done?_ ' I thought again, _'I didn't do anything. I'm not a torturer.'_

Suddenly I heard gag, and a flush I turn to see a weak and pale Danny Fenton exiting a bathroom stall. "When did you get here Fenturd?" I asked. A small trail of blood leaked down from his mouth and then he collapse on the floor. Then it hit me: It's definitely not a coincidence that both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom where puking blood. Phantom, Fenton.

I helped the scrawny kid up. We were sitting face to face leaning against the bathroom walls. His weak eyes opened up looked at me. For the first time ever I didn't see a loser, I saw his eyes, and saw pain, secrets, and bravery.

"You're the real Danny Phantom."

After almost two years of bullying, and two years of treating like the kid as absolute shit, he turns out to be my hero. He turns out to be the guy I've had so much respect for and basically honored. _'No_.' I thought. _'I am not a torturer. I do not hurt people for pleasure.' Or did I really not hurt Fenton for pleasure?_

"You realized how much fame you could receive, how many people could adore you, how much money you could receive, and how much respect you could get. Why didn't you say something, anything? Why do you consistently allow people, including me hurt you?"

"Because I'm not like most people." He's answer was simple, yet not satisfying. Yes, he was not like most people, he was Danny Phantom! He was a hero, a person who deserves the life or a millionaire, yet is living like hell in both human and ghost worlds. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop myself from bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry." My eyes traveled back to the young boy, his eyes was closed and breathing was rough. He swiped the bit of blood that had dripped on his face, however an outline of dry blood still remained.

"How did you die?"

"I killed myself."

I was so depresate for more answers, but I obeyed to mind my business, the boy was obviously in pain.

"Why are you puking up blood? Was it the thing that hunter ghost did to you?" I asked.

"No," he stated, " I was puking before that even happened."

"Why are you so sick then?" He shrugged at me. "The great Danny Phantom would not walk around not even having just a guess about what is going on with him. I know he wouldn't.

He finally opened up his eyes, and pulled himself to a more comfortable resting position.

"Dash," he replied, "I think I'm dying."

* * *

 **I have gotten a lot of hate for making you guys give me reviews in return for a chapter, however the reviews are ONLY goals I wish to receive by the next chapter, sooooo can we get 40 reviews? I think we can. Don't forget to review who you think is DP! ( This chapter will most likely be updated one more time before the next chapter comes out.)**

 **(UPDATED A/N) I've have forgotten how much writing has meant to me, how much relief and happiness it has given me. I really did lose interest in everything in that made me happy, and maybe I should continue writing over the summer. Note that everything I do write comes from whatever I am feeling or going through at the moment. Thank so reaching 40 reviews in less that 24 hours, can we reach 50? 55? I'm pretty sure we can do that (:**

 **-Stars Of Light**


	4. I'm NOT Bait

**posted: july 7, 2016 (edited july 8, 2016)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: I'm NOT** **Bait**_

 _In baiting a mousetrap with cheese, always leave room for the mouse._

 _-Saki_

 _"Mom?" A young child, with long jet black hair and icy blue eyes appeared from underneath his parents bed, his favorite hiding spot. "Mommy, what are you doing?" he asked as he saw her stuff a small deep blue bag with clothes furiously. She didn't answer her son's question nor even looked at him. "Mommy, are you leaving?"_

 _The woman hung her head, refusing to look at her youngest 7 year old. "Yes sweetie, I'm leaving."_

 _"Where are we going?" asked a red-head girl, walking into the room standing besides her brother._

 _The woman sniffed and walked over to her children, touching their faces gently with a tear falling down her check. "You are not coming," she stated, "both of you are going to stay right here with your father."_

 _"Mommy, don't leave us please!" screamed the young boy, "He's gonna kill us! We gonna die!"_

 _"Mom, why are you doing this to us?" cried the girl. "Please take us, we could be family just the three of us."_

 _"Daniel, Jasmine," continue the mother, "I'm starting a new life, and I need to forget this one. You can't be apart of my new life because you'll both remind me of him."_

"Dash, you okay?" I fully open my eyes and find myself in the room of Danny Fenton/Phantom, former loser, current hero.

"Yeah," I replied rubbing my aching red eyes, "when are your geek friends coming?"

"Like in two minutes." Fenton has really changed over the last year. He was still pale, and possibly even more pale due to his undiagnosed sickness. He appeared to be skinny, but it was just an illusion given by baggy and overly conservative clothes. He was really lean, with board shoulders, and good tone abs, arms, and legs. He had perfect hair, that gently covered his icy blue eyes. "Take a picture it would last longer." he said without even turning his head from the computer his eyes was glued on.

"Funny." I answered, sitting up. "And yo, I'm sorry again, for taking your identity as Danny Phantom."

"It's cool, I wasn't going to reveal myself anyways, might as well have someone take it for me for a while."

"A while," I repeated, "I'm not in a temporary position, am I?"

"I mean, lies never last Dash," he said, finally turning to face me, "they come back one day, and will continue to haunt the rest of your life. So yeah, you are temporary, until the truth comes out, and when it does don't expect to be forgiven with hugs and rainbows either."

"Yeah." I said, he was right. "I should have never started this stupid act, look where Kwan ended up cause of me."

Fenton didn't answer back to me after that, instead he stared down at the floor for a minute before turning back and resumed typing on his computer.

"Sorry we took so long," said a teenage goth girl entering the small bedroom, "Tucker was being a asshole." I don't know much about Fentino's- I mean, Danny's , friends. But I do know that the goth chick, Samantha Manson is a from a rich family and might've had a thing for Danny. Tucker Foley was a techno-freak who was obsessed with meat. He and Danny has been friends for long. "What is he doing here?" she asked, giving me a nasty face which I politely return back.

"He's gonna help, Sam. Try to be nice, will you?" stated an annoyed Danny.

"What's up with you?" she ask, sounding much more concerned.

"Nothing let's just find this motherfucker." Sam just nodded in agreement, that was the reason we got together; to find DP, not to begin a fight.

"Alrighty," stated an African-American boy with glasses to large for his face, "let's start this." He begun connecting about a thousand or so cables to the computer, clicking and typing. Everyone else began the ultimate staring contest with me, and I wasn't amused. "Danny, pass me your phone."

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Let me see the texts DP sent."

"No, use Dash's phone." rebelled Danny.

"Jesh Danny, it's just a few texts. What you got to hide?" joined in the goth girl.

"Don't stress it, here." I stated handing in my phone. Danny wasn't going to give in his phone, and I'm pretty sure his texts are a hundred times worst than mine. Tucker plug in my phone to one of the cables, while the staring contest move from me to Danny, only Danny wasn't staring back, instead he was facing down running his hands on his iPhone.

"I wanna ask why you've been so differently lately, but what would point of that if you don't tell us anything anymore." stated Sam, and took a seat on the bed besides me.

"Maybe cause there's nothing to tell." Danny stated after moments of silent.

"Guys please don't start this again." interrupted Tucker, _I guess these 'geeks' have a lot more drama then I though,_ "Dash can you come here."

I got up from the bed slowly and made my way toward Tucker, "How's it going man?"

"I need you to make a phone call."

"No problem," I said, "who you want me to call?"

"DP." Tucker answered. I guess my face made the words come out before I even got a chance to speak. These people wanted me to call DP? Definitely not. "Look Dash," the teen continue, "if you make a short 3 or so minute call to DP, and if he answers, I can track his exact location and we could find his hiding spot."

"I'm not fucking bait." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well you not fucking bait, not yet, your just a... helper?"

Looking through my options, I figure that DP couldn't hurt me through the phone, and maybe just hearing his voice could reveal who he is. "What's the plan?"

"The plan," Sam started walking towards Foley and I, "is that someone, you, calls DP and has a some what 'normal' conversation. A long conversation. Long enough that Tuck can use this app-thingy to find the where the phone is located-"

"It's called a StingRay, secretive device used by the police to monitor phone activity to track criminals," interrupted Tucker, "I can use it to find a precise location, and I can also break into the phone and look at it's messages, other phone calls, pictures, and other things that would help us."

"Alright," I said, "but when we locate DP and figure out who he is, what are we going to do?"

"We kill him." We all turn to see a Danny, laying on his bed throwing a blue pin ball up into the ceiling, and catching before it would hit his chest.

"Killing him won't solve anything, Danny." Sam stated.

"It would solve everything for me."

 _"Jazzy, I'm scared." whisper a young boy to his older sister._

 _"Me too." answered the young girl. Both children were locked in a cold, dark, and small closet, sitting on their bruised and bleeding knees._

 _"Jazzy, does Daddy love us?"_

 _"I think he does, he just has a hard way of showing it." she stated, wiping away the tears of her younger brother, knowing that he didn't deserve any the pain he was in. "Here, Mommy gave me this when I was a little girl, but I'm ten now, I don't think I need it." pulling out a small house charm connected to a key chain out of her pocket. "One day, we are going to live in a happy house, like this."_

 _The young boy examine the charm with fingers, and smiled, "Thank you Jazzy, I love you."_

 _"I love you too baby brother, go to sleep tomorrow is a very special day for someone." The young girl brushed the young boy's hair, with the happy house charm held tight in his hands. He slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the happy house._

 _"Happy Birthday Danny."_

* * *

 **Finally a normal 1,000+ word chapter, pats in the back for a much sooner update! (expect another update on this chapter before a new one is posted) Honesty guys, typing one chapter can take 2 weeks, but because it is summer, I'm actually more busy than excepted...** NOTE: I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO USE A STINGRAY, ONLY KNOW OF IT'S USES, POLICE DOES NOT REVEAL HOW TO USE A STINGRAY, THEREFORE I'VE CREATED MY OWN METHOD** Can we get 50 reviews? -stars of light-**


	5. I'm NOT a healer

**posted: august 11, 2016**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I'm NOT a Healer**

 _"You cannot heal me, You are not a healer"_

 _-REmoved, film_

 _"Daddy?" An older chubby man pause, and slowly turned to look at the boy who had called him 'Daddy.' Didn't he like being called 'Daddy' from an such an graceful little child. On his drunken face, especially on his drunken eyes, there was an undiluted anger, an anger that has been morphing into rage, for much too long. "Daddy, today is my birthday. Today I'm eight."_

 _"Really?" said the older man with a creepy smile, "And, do you know what happen to little boys that turns eight?" The little boy shrug his shoulders in excitement, his daddy never gave him a present before._

 _"Well, let me show you."_

"Hello?" I said for the 3rd time on the phone. Someone definitely had answered it, but wasn't speaking. Foley went straight to typing unclear words and numbers on his computer, trying to find the persice location of the person on the other side of the line. "Um," I said, trying to not make DP hang up, "It's Dash, Dash Baxter." I gave Mason a nervous look, and she shook her head as to continue. "I want to talk with you. Where's Kwan?"

 _Ring around the rosy,_

 _Pocket full of posies,_

 _Ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

 _Ring around the rosy,_

 _Pocket full of posies,_

 _Ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

"What the fuck? What's your problem man? Fucking talk to me you psychotic freak."

 _Ring around the rosy,_

 _Pocket full of posies,_

 _Ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

 _"Did you like your present?" Tears came falling down from the little boy's eyes. He didn't like his present. His Daddy was a mean, mean, man. He didn't like how he was pushed, he didn't like what he was forced to do, he didn't like where he was touched._

 _"Daddy, it hurt." screamed the boy, "Daddy I told you it hurt, why didn't you stop." The man laugh and mocked his son's screaming and crying. However, his crying soon became annoying and uncontrollable. The man grab his naked son by his back, and threw him back into the small closet, but there was something missing. "Daddy where's Jazzy?_

 _"The big man took her," stated the man, "I don't think she going to come back." The young boy remember that man, he didn't like him. He wretch of cigarettes and blood, and he didn't like how he looked at his sister._

 _"What's gonna happen to Jazzy? I want Jazzy! I want Jazzy!" The boy continue to scream the whole night, and to make him quite for a few minutes at a time, the man would pour beer on his head, drowning his screams and giving his son a taste of distraction._

 _"Little Jasmine is leaving, she left just like your bitchy mother."_

 _The little boy held the happy house charm, tightly in his hands, and cried the rest of the night._

"Please tell me you got it Foley," I said wiped out, "anything, an address, a clue, or something."

"Yeah," Tucker replied, "give me a second, and I should have the caller's location in a few." Tucker was furiously typing on his computer, and Danny and Sam where where sitting on the floor, not talking or even making eye contact with each other. Danny was still playing with his blue ping ball. "This doesn't seem right."

"What is it? Did you get a location?" I said frantically.

"Yeah...DP... He's here."

"What do you mean he's here?" stood up Danny.

"The call," continued Foley, "whoever answered it used a featured phone in this house, like a house phone or something."

"But DP was texting us, so he had to be using an iPhone or Android or some kind of smart phone." stated Sam.

"Maybe I didn't call DP, did we use the wrong number?" I ask.

"No," answered Tucker, "eh, Danny, by any chance do you have a working house phone the nobody uses?"

Danny looked at Foley for a few minutes, before exiting the room and rushing down the stairs to a basement. There revealed a large room, that was looked to be recently trashed. "UGHH FUCKKK!" Danny yelled, he dropped to floor where a white coiled telephone was found. On of the walls, there was red paint, a message, from a unfriendly blackmailer.

 **cheaters never win. -DP**

"He really thinks this is some fucking game." Danny yelled. His eyes glowed a neon green, his hair turned snow white, and hands brighten up before blasting the phone into a million pieces. He fell to knees and used his hands to support him.

"Danny," I said, gently wiping the dirt of a small picture frame. In the fame, there was a picture, a small boy who resembled Danny, and an slightly older girl with red hair, and the same icy blue eyes as Danny. "Who's this?"

Foley and Manson came behind to see the picture I was holding in my hands. Danny didn't turn around or get up from sitting on the dirty and destroyed basement floor. His eyes were no longer green, and his hair was no longer snow white. The only answer I received from him was deep breaths, and his hands violently running down his hair.

"She looks like you." Sam said softy, after moments of silence.

"Her.. name.. is... Jazz," Danny said, with a pause in between each word, "that's my sister." It was clear that this wasn't Danny's first mental breakdown. He was so sick, both mentally and physically. How could no one ever see how much this boy is hurting? How couldn't his friends see it? Why didn't I see it?

"What happen to her?"

 _He wanted to stop the pain, the pain that was growing in his mind, for much too long. This will help. This will end it. This will end him. But the pain didn't stop. It was still there, but continued to grow. It grew, but worse then ever. It wasn't til the morning after when when the teen realized why he wasn't gone, and why the pain hasn't stop._

 _He felt the pain of death without actually dying._

 **im starting to get bored of this game :( let's change the rules a bit. *new picture message*-DP**

* * *

 **This will be updated to give a little more details cause i'm not really happy with the way this chapter came out. Note this is the LAST chapter in which I would be writing mini flashbacks of Danny's past. I want to make this story short but maybe I'll make it long. This story should be 10-15 chapters long, so DP's identity is going to be reveal soon (: -stars of light-**


End file.
